Peizhi
'Peizhi '''is a tough snow leopard and supporting character in the feature film, the ''Karate Dragon and in the Nature Dragon franchise. She's a member of the Fiery Five residing in Beijing. Background Peizhi lived in a small town in China with her family who were meditators. As calm snow leopards, they were able to control their strength and remain in stable state. Peizhi, however couldn't control her strength and it mostly due to the bullying that she had to endure at school. She dealt with the bullying in an aggressive manner which resulted in her getting in trouble and punished. One day after school, her parents tried to help her with controlling her temper but she refused their help. Worried about their daughter, Peizhi's parents sought help from Master Splinter. He kindly agreed to help the snow leopards with calming their daughter down. When she encountered Master Splinter for the first time, she was reluctant to accept his help but Splinter eased her temper by telling her that she'll be able to live a better life if she learns how to control her temper. Despite her previous failure, Peizhi manages to calm herself with Splinter's mediation exercises, thus she's able to reconcile with her family and have better days at school. When China was in danger of being conquered by Master Doom, Splinter offered Peizhi to come and help, to which she agreed. She bid her parents, a farewell and moved into the Ruby Palace. Development Peizhi is loosely based off Tigress from the ''Kung Fu Panda ''franchise. The storywriter was able to relate Peizhi to Tigress in many ways. However, unlike Tigress, Peizhi is introduced as the hero while Tigress was introduced as an anti-hero. Also, Peizhi's parentage is revealed in her backstory while Tigress' is unconfirmed. Personality Peizhi is shown to be a fiercely strong and independent young snow leopard who fights for honor and respect. Though she appears to be cold or unfriendly, Peizhi is shown to have a soft spot for her friends and children. Other than that, Peizhi shows respect and kindness to whomever she meets and holds no prejudice against humans like her leader did. While Niu and Tiny were the male members of the Fiery Five to approach the Karate Lion and reprimand him on his cruel actions, Peizhi was the first and only female member of the Fiery Five to reprimand the Karate Lion while Jinjing and Huifang were afraid to stand up to their leader. Peizhi, Jinjing and Huifang posed as different kinds of sister figures to Hugo. Huifang posed as the sweet sister figure, Jinjing posed as the confident sister figure and Peizhi posed as a soft-spoken sister figure to Hugo during his adventure. Even though, Peizhi has better control of her temper in the film, she can still very violent whenever she loses her temper. Peizhi's degree of her violence depends on how angry she is at that person who has done harm to her, her family, her closest friends and innocent people. In most situations, Peizhi appears unfazed and usually doesn't panic in those life-threatening situations. Peizhi also has a fun side to her personality as she playfully teases Tiny during some situations. It appeared that what made Peizhi, so aggressive and relentlessly violent was that she didn't have any friends at school, however when she met the Karate Lion and the others, that finally eased her temper as she was able to meet someone who showed her compassion and friendship. Physical appearance Peizhi is a slender and beautiful snow leopard with black stripes. Her outfit is a purple Chinese shirt with golden stripes and black pants. Powers and abilities * '''Snow Leopard Physiology: '''Peizhi is an anthropomorphic snow leopard. * '''Physical strength: '''Despite her physique, Peizhi was shown to be extremely strong and was able to punch through objects just her fellow teammates. * '''Kung-Fu skills: '''Peizhi is shown to have master martial art skills and has been trained for it for years. * '''Snow Leopard Style: '''Peizhi's style of Kung Fu is being able to use her claws while fighting unlike Niu, whose claws are longer than her's. Appearances The Karate Boy After the Karate Lion rescues Hugo from Doom's guards, he takes Hugo back to the Ruby Palace where he meets the Fiery Five who are in the training room, training. They managed to stop training, so they could meet their new visitor. Peizhi, along with her teammates bow to show respect and each of them helps Hugo with training, but due to Doom's evil spell, he miserably fails. The sun then sets and the Fiery Five returns to their rooms for bedtime. The Karate Lion has ordered the members to not to speak to Hugo, so Peizhi remained in her room for the rest of the night. The next morning, Hugo was ordered to battle against the Fiery Five, Master Splinter and the Karate Lion for his training for the day. Peizhi was the third to fight Hugo, to which he miserably fails. It came down between Hugo and the Karate Lion. The Karate Lion used his anger as an advantage to kick Hugo out of the Ruby Palace and straight into a ditch, where he was painfully injured. Niu tells the Karate Lion that he shouldn't be so mean to a visitor and Peizhi gives the Karate Lion, a rather harsh reprimand for his actions. Peizhi and her teammates helps Hugo out of the ditch and back into the Ruby Palace. Inside the palace, while helping Hugo recover from his injuries, he's able to bond with the Fiery Five, while also soothing his temper. Unfortunately, while the Karate Lion is coldly insulting Hugo in front of Splinter, Hugo overhears the insults and feeling deeply hurt by those insults, he collects his things and plans to return home. The Fiery Five tries to stop but fails to. They manage to direct the Karate Lion to the train station when he was wondering where he was. The next morning, Splinter has chosen to take his students up to the mountains in order to train Hugo, only this time, they're able to train him in a calmer and kinder way. One night after Hugo's training was complete, the Karate Lion and Hugo are able to bond with each other and reconcile. The gang was planning to return home to Beijing until they learned from Master Mongrel and Red that Doom has gotten stronger and has killed their siblings during the battle. Other than that, they return to Beijing, only to discover that half of the city was destroyed by Doom and his army. Splinter then deduced that this was too dangerous for his students and choose to fight Doom alone, even when it might lead to his doom. The citizens of Beijing are evacuated to another city and while they were evacuating the city, Hugo made a self-discovery. If he and his friends fight together as a team then they won't have to worry about losing each other. Just as Doom was about to finish off Splinter until the Fiery Five came to his rescue. The final battle eventually comes between Hugo and the Karate Lion against Master Doom while the Fiery Five fights off Doom's guards along with the citizens of Beijing. After Doom's death, peace is restored to China and the spirits of the late Kung-Fu masters finally ascend into the afterlife. After the events of the adventure, Hugo, the Karate Lion, Masters Splinter, Mongrel and Red performs a fire-dance for the Wootens who are visiting China. The Nature Dragon: The Series Peizhi returns in the cartoon series as a major character. Category:Article of the week Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:The Black Lion characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Leopards and Cheetahs Category:Martial Artists Category:Warriors Category:Chinese characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Wooten characters Category:Animated characters Category:Students Category:Singing characters Category:Mentors Category:Dancers Category:Asian characters Category:Jungle animals